


My Boyfriend.

by FangirlingIsMySport



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingIsMySport/pseuds/FangirlingIsMySport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small (non-rhyming) poem Phil wrote about Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my worst one oops. I have a headcanon that Phil is actually kinda a poetry nerd since he has a major in English. Whoops. Hopefully some of you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> (Also as a side note, let me know if you guys ever want me to write smut in the future)

My boyfriend.  
His name is Dan. He came into my life six years ago. He is twenty four years old. He has eyes like tree bark in the summer, hair like jumble of brown silk strips. Whenever he smiles, the dimples that he considers imperfections display across his reddened cheeks. 

 

My boyfriend.  
When I hold him, everything seems right. His hands are bigger than mine, but seem like they were made to fit together anyways. I’m smaller than him, shorter, and yet he looks up to me. 

 

My boyfriend.  
The man I listened to cry and scream about University, the days he wanted to disappear. I would hold him in my arms. The one I was there for when all he could do was melt into a puddle on the floor in a pile of spilled college essays and papers. 

 

My boyfriend.  
The first man to tell me they love me, and the first person I said it back to. The person I stay up past 2 am giggling and sharing stories and secrets with. The one who I have matching onesies with. The one with a laugh that could bring a smile to anyone’s face, a laugh that could melt the last ice of Winter before Spring. The one who sings Spice Girls in the shower.

 

My boyfriend.  
The one I fight with on some days about stupid things. Who complains about my house plant purchases and excessive cereal snacking. The person that always borrows my clothes without my permission, but I always let him anyways.

 

My boyfriend.  
The one person who’s seen all of my faults and flaws. My nights when I remember words said to me in high school, the silent hours hiding in my room. But he loves me anyways. 

 

My boyfriend.  
The clumsy awkward giant dork that stole my heart. Who sees me as truly “Amazing”. The adorable teenager that I had the privilege of watching grow into an adult before my own eyes. The boy I was lucky enough to watch blossom into a confident young man. 

 

My boyfriend.  
My best friend and love of my life. The man that I want to spend the rest of my life with. The one who will one day wear my promise and love around his finger. The man who I’ll wear brightly mismatched socks and cat whiskers with until the day we die.

 

My husband.  
The man who I danced with to Ed Sheeran and Britney Spears with. The one who felt right at home in his black tux. The one whose hand I held tightly during the announcement on our channels, and the one I celebrated with after the positive response. 

 

My husband.  
The man I love. The man who the little pitter pattering of feet will call Daddy. The man who I cry with, who I laugh with, who I live with. The man I started my family with. The only one for me. His name is Dan.


End file.
